


End

by nemo_baker



Series: Illusion Anxiety [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fear, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_baker/pseuds/nemo_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the Torchwood team are forced to face some of their deepest fears when an alien takes up residence in the Cardiff sewers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment of this series (as you can probably guess by the title).

The Torchwood team stood at the meet point, shoulder-to-shoulder, gazing at the body on the ground solemnly.

“It’s… dead,” said Gwen. Her eyes were rimmed red.

Owen leaned down, inspecting the alien more closely. “And it’s been that way for a while, by the looks of it. Starting to decompose.”

“But then, how did it… well…” Tosh faltered.

“Must be something to do with it’s biology,” Jack said finally. “When it dies, maybe the gland where it produces the hallucinogen ruptures.”

“And since the body’s been down here for a bit, it permeated all of the tunnels,” Ianto concluded.

The alien looked grotesque, its internal structures peeking out through tattered, slimy skin. It did have eyes, which gleamed a milky white in the daylight coming from above. Long, bony appendages sprung from the main mass. They looked twisted and broken. Flies buzzed around the corpse, picking it slowly to pieces.

“What should we do with it?” Gwen asked.

“Burn it,” Jack said. “Tell the city to open up a few manholes to air out the tunnels.”

The rest of the team nodded, and Ianto pulled a matchbook from his pocket.

“Allow me,” he said, pulling out a match and striking it. The flame flickered in his hand, and he dropped it onto the body.

Silence fell between them all, the echoes of the visions they’d seen still ringing in their ears. They watched as the flesh shriveled and blackened, and thick smoke drifted upwards toward the outside world.  



End file.
